So Much For My Happy Ending
by Master Rhi'Lee
Summary: Bella is a wreck after Edward leaves her. She is a living zombie. But one day, some of the Volturi guard show up and take her to Italy. She falls in love. Then the Cullens return to Forks to find Bella gone. Charlie tells them she went to a college in Italy. What will happen? In character as much as possible. Alec/Bella and one very minor OC.
1. Prologue

I own nothing but the plot. This is the first story I have written in a long time. I have tried to keep everyone as in character as possible. This WILL be a Bella/Alec story. And unlike a lot of other stories like this, Jane will NOT be all nice straight away. I have created one minor character, her name is Desire, and she is a troubled goth girl who was changed at 18 years old in the 1980's, she has telekinesis and is Caius' wife. She won't be around very much in this story though.

Prologue

She was a walking zombie. She never moved. Never ate, slept or washed. Her clothes could catch fire and she wouldn't even blink. It was all _his_ fault. He took her to the forest, told her she was weak, just a toy for his families amusement, then left her there, crying on the cold, hard ground. She would have stayed there if Sam hadn't found her. Charlie was a wreck, he was thinking of sending her back to live with her mother, Renee, in Phoenix. Then one day, something happened. Something that changed her life forever.


	2. The Dream

Bella POV

They left me. They never loved me, _he_ never loved me. I was just a weak little human, a toy. It's been 3 months now. I know Charlie has been contemplating sending me back to Phoenix. He doesn't want to be around me either. "Bella, dinner!" Charlie's gruff voice echoed from the bottom of the stairs. With every step I took, I felt a tear fall down my face.

Dinner was uneventful. Charlie had ordered pizza, and had tried to start a conversation with me. Saying things like 'He was no good Bella.' and 'I can't stand to see you like this.' He gave up once he realised I wasn't listening, just playing with the slice of pizza on my plate. "I'm tired." I said, as I got up and left the kitchen. I heard Charlie sigh.

_I was in an empty room. Nothing was in it. Then I heard his voice. "Bella." I ran around the room, trying to find him. "Bella." He was nowhere. Where was he?_

"_Bella." A different voice. A girl. One I didn't recognise. Then I heard a scream._

"_EDWARD!" I knew it was hopeless. I was alone. Then the scene changed. I was in the middle of a big black room. Like one in a castle. There were three thrones on a low platform. "Bella!" I heard his agonised scream. I turned to the door. There he was, writhing in agony while a young girl, no older than 16, glared at him. I recognised her. Carlisle told me about an old family of vampires. Royalty. She was one of the guards. Jane, I think her name was. She was the one causing him pain._

"_STOP! Please stop! Don't hurt him!" I knew I was wasting my breathe. She turned to look at me. A sickly sweet smile formed on her face, her crimson eyes filled with hatred. Then it went black._

I opened my eyes, breathing hard and sweating. 'Just another nightmare'. Checking the time, I got out of bed and took a shower for the first time in a while. Dressed in a dark blue t shirt, skinny jeans and black converse, I headed downstairs for breakfast. It was 10 O'clock so Charlie was already at work. I sat down at the table and had some toast. I was just about to clean up when the doorbell rang.


	3. Leaving

I just want to point out that this story will have many different POV, but mostly Bella.

Jane POV

Me, Alec, Felix and Demetri are driving to Forks, Washington, to get young Bella Swan. Aro had told us all about her, how she was a friend of the Cullens, and that she was planning to become one of them. Carlisle had visited a few months back and told Aro of Bella, and her immunity to all mental powers, and that they do not want us to get involved with her life as she 'Wouldn't tell a soul about vampires". This was just after they decided to leave for her 'safety'. But Aro was fascinated by her gift of an apparent mental shield and thinks she would be very useful in the guard, and a great addition to our family. So after months of deliberation, he finally decides on sending us to bring her back to Volterra. "We're here." Alec's voice brings me back to reality.

Bella POV

I opened the door to reveal two muscular men. Both with crimson eyes. "Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Felix and this" he pointed to his friend, "is Demetri." Felix was tall with long black hair tied back in a ponytail, and Demetri was short in stature and had short blonde hair. They were both wearing black cloaks over plain shirts and trousers. "Volturi." I whispered, recognising there names from Carlisle's stories. "That's right. Aro sent us to collect you. As seems you have a mental shield, you are requested to join the Volturi guard." It took a moment to process what Felix just said. Carlisle mentioned once that I had a mental shield which aloud me to block all mental powers, which is why Edward couldn't read my mind. Now because of that I have to join the Volturi? Edward said they were evil, mean and sadistic royals. Should I trust them? They haven't killed me yet. But what about my family? What about my friends? Edward had made me promise to stay safe. That was the first time I had thought his name since he.. left me. "What about my dad? I can't just disappear."

"Take this and leave a note with it saying you have gone to an Italian college." A boy with short brown hair stepped past Felix and Demetri and handed me a fake acceptance letter to an Italian college. A girl was beside him, staring at me coldly. I recognised them instantly. They were the witch twins. Alec and Jane. The most feared of the Volturi guard. I gasped as I saw them then retreated back inside the house to write a note. There was no way I was going to get out of this.

Once I finished writing a note to Charlie, and a separate one for Renee, I went upstairs to pack some clothes. "No need, Jane packed for you while you were writing the note." Demetri said just as I reached the stairs. I turned back to the front door and walked towards him. "Okay, let's go." I shakily made my way to the black SUV in front of the house and got n the back, between Demetri and Felix. Closing my eyes, I tried to calm my shaky breathing. 'This is it. I'm going to Volterra. I'll probably never see any of the Cullens again, they always steer clear of Italy. And my friends and family, I'll ever be able to see them again either. This was never supposed to happen.'


	4. Jets and Mountain Lions

Jane POV

Arriving at the airport I noticed the human was sleeping. "Felix! Carry the human." He obediently lifted her out of the car and carried her to the private jet. As soon as we were on board, the human started screaming and thrashing about. Aro owes me big time.

Edward POV

I left her. I left my beautiful angel. I lied to her, I said I didn't love her, but I did. I always will. My family have been ignoring me, only Carlisle and Esme are still on speaking terms with me. We had found Victoria last week and destroyed her, so my angel will be safe. Dodging the trees I leapt on to a mountain lion and sank my teeth in.

This is just a very short chapter to get a quick look into Edward's mind. Some chapters will be long and some will be like this, but this story will be more than 15 chapters long.


	5. Volterra

Bella POV

"Wake up human. We're here." a velvet voice pulled me from my nightmares. I looked up to see one of the twins, Alec. His crimson eyes glaring at me as though I was the worst thing he had ever seen. I don't know why, but my heart gave a slight jolt. I turned away from him and looked out the car window. A large and old castle was in the middle of a small town. 'I must have slept through the whole journey.'

Walking through the crowds of people, I noticed that there was a group of people, human people, being led by a crimson eyed blonde girl. "That's Heidi, she brings us our food." Felix explained, reading my expression of disgust he laughed, then went to catch up with Demetri who was speeding ahead.

The inside of the castle was dark, with paintings of famous people in history adorning the walls. There were many statues and coats of armour around. There were flamed torches leading the way down a dark hallway. We made it to a small room with a desk and some furniture. Behind the desk was a girl with dark brown hair and glasses, no older than twenty. She was human. He had a name tag. Gianna, it said. She was human. 'Why would a human be in a castle full of vampires? Did she know? Did she want to join them? Unlikely.'

The group of humans lead by Heidi walked through, "Save some for me." Jane's child like yet terrifying voice rang through the room, sending shivers down my spine. "Wait here." Jane commanded as the four guards followed Heidi and the tourists. Soon enough, I heard the screams of adults and children. I tried to block it out, but the screaming was etched in my mind. 'Edward, where are you?'


	6. New Life and Reflections

I would just like to point out, this story is called SMFMHE because I was listening to Avril Lavigne when I thought of this, and Bella isn't getting her happy ending that she thought she wanted it with Edward and the Cullens.

I'm going to write longer chapters now, so I might take a little longer to update. Thank you to those who have reviewed and followed this story. It isn't my best, but it's just to get back into the swing of writing. Enjoy!

Bella POV

Jane emerged alone, instructing me to follow her. We walked in silence through a narrow passage. Soon the walls got gradually wider, and we stopped in front of large double doors that wouldn't look out of place in a haunted house. Jane pushed the doors open to reveal a large room, just like the one in the dream I had. Felix and Demetri were standing to the right along with Heidi and some others I didn't recognise. Alec was on the far left, alone. The three thrones were occupied. In the middle was Aro, the leader, with his long black hair pinned back and joyous smile, to the left was Marcus, a depressed looking man who looked to be in his mid forties, he had long curly hair. Finally, to the right of Aro, Caius, the young blonde haired king sat scowling at everyone and everything. Jane walked up to Aro, he kissed her cheek and she went to stand beside her twin on the far left of the room. Aro flitted to me, grabbing my hand. "Young Isabella! How lovely that you are here. Carlisle has told us much about you, and from what I've heard in young Edwards mind, you have quite the talent." Edward once explained that Aro can read every thought a person has ever had with just one touch. Could he read my mind? I hope he couldn't. He dropped my hand after a moment, mumbling "Amazing! Not a thing!, Jane my dear," He whispered something to Jane in vampire speed. She glared at me, and after moment held her hand out for Aro. "Sorprendente!" She must have tried to use her power on me. "Alec! Take young Isabella to her chambers." I looked at Aro, then to Alec, who nodded then walked over to me. "This way."

We walked through the castle in an uncomfortable silence. I took the time to study the young vampire in front of me. He was young, around 19. Edward said Jane is older than she looks, so she must be the same age, not 16 like she looks. Alec had dark brown hair, while Jane had light blonde. He was tall, and quite skinny, yet muscular at the same time. He was wearing a maroon shirt, with black trousers and black military jacket. I was pulled out of my thoughts when he opened a door to reveal a large, beautiful room. It had a large bed in the middle of the room, with dark purple sheets. There was a black desk to the left, and next to that, a black bookcase with many books. There was another door, probably leading to a bathroom. On the right of the bed was a large walk in wardrobe, filled with clothes and next to that, a large window, and instead of a windowsill, there was a large seat with purple blankets and cushions. "This is you room. Heidi designed it based of of what Aro saw in Cullens mind. If you need anything, just shout. Welcome to the Volturi." Then he left me to think.

I sat down on the window seat and looked outside. Two days ago, I was depressed, never leaving the house. Now, I'm in Volterra, living with vampire royalty. I wonder what Charlie will think about me just leaving? I did write a note, saying I had to move on, but I can't help but worry. And Renee? Had Charlie given her the letter? Hopefully. I'm not sure what's going to happen, all I know is that I will never be leaving.


	7. Lost

Bella POV

I decided to go for a walk. If I was going to live here, it would be good to know where everything is. I walked through several hallways, down some stairs and then through a large library. After I got to the sixteenth hallway, I realised I was lost. Trying to retrace my steps and get back to my room, I got even more lost, if that was even possible. Eventually, I sat down on a small ledge. After ten minutes I realised no one was going to stumble across me."Hello? I'm lost." even though I was talking normally, I knew they would here me. "Isabella right?" I jumped. A girl with long, dark blonde hair with purple ends stood in front of me. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a tight black shirt and some black flats. "Bella." I corrected. She smiled and crossed her arms. She looked quite shy. "I'm Desire. What are you doing down here?" Desire? Is she a member of the guard? I didn't see her when I first met the Kings. "I went for a walk. To explore." I now realise how stupid that sounded. She smiled, then asked me to follow her. We walked down the hallway, and around a corner we reached a door. She opened it then went in, "Come on then." I shakily followed her. Could I trust her? None of the Cullens mention a Desire before. The room was large. Much larger than mine. It had a bed on the left, with bookcases and desks around the walls. There was a large walk in wardrobe and a sofa. Instead of purple and black, this room was deep red and black. "This is my room. Sit down." We sat on the silk covered bed. She took of her shoe and lay down.

"Are you a guard?" I blurted out stupidly. She laughed lightly and shook her head.

"I'm Caius' wife. I'm good friends with Jane, because we're both a bit sadistic. But no, I'm not a guard." She was Caius wife? This was their room. I was in one of the Kings rooms, and one of Jane's friends rooms. I must have looked ill, because Desire asked if I was okay. "I'm fine, I'm just hungry." It was a lie, but as I said it my stomach growled and I realised I hadn't eaten since I left Forks. "I'll take you to the throne room and arrange something." We walked in silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable this time. She was nice, not what I expected from someone of the Volturi after what the Cullens told me. Did they lie to me? Carlisle never said a bad word of them, he always considered them friends, but what of the rest of the family? Did they lie to keep me away from them? I was once again pulled from my thoughts when we entered the throne room. "Look who I found in the lower part of the castle. She's hungry, could someone take her for some food in the village?" I looked at Caius, he looked murderous. Was it because I was in his room? Or was he overprotective of his wife, like Edward was of me? "Ah yes. Gianna will take you. Also, when would you like to be changed?" Changed? I hadn't thought of that. 'Sooner would be better that later,' I thought. "Tomorrow morning maybe?" I asked uncertainly. Aro's eyes gleamed like a child locked in a toy shop. "Perfect. Ah, here is Gianna. Could you take Isabella for some food in the village?" She agreed and we left the castle, her chatting away about how she wanted to be a vampire, and me thinking of what awaits me tomorrow.


	8. Changing

Hey guys, I've been looking for a story, if you know what it is could you message me? Details on my profile. I've noticed some typos in previous chapters, so from now on I'll triple check my work.

Bella POV

I had another nightmare last night. This was the worst one. I killed everyone I know. 'Nightmares won't be a problem now.' Walking through the castle to the throne room, lead by Heidi, I thought of the future. Will the Cullens know what happened to me? Will they care? What if whoever is changing me kills me? I began arguing with myself and barely registered we were in front of the kings and some of the guard. "Ah Isabella. I trust you are ready?" I nodded and Aro continued to explain what would be happening. Due to something Marcus had told Aro, Alec would be the one changing me. This worried me. He looked at me from his place next to Jane and glared. I would be changed in my room, then when I awoke I would feed. On humans. I didn't object. Deep down I knew I would have to, but Aro saying it aloud made it all the more real. Alec was in charge of me from now until the newborn phase was over, no matter how much he argued. I wonder what Marcus told Aro? I felt someone lift me, then the next thing I knew I was lying on my bed. Alec waisted no time biting me. The pain in my neck was unbelievable, but I stayed silent. Rosalie once told me that screaming does nothing but hurt your throat.

This was it. I was becoming a vampire.

Alec POV

When Aro had told me I was to change the girl, I was angry. Even though I knew I was the most controlled of the guard. Then when he told me I was in charge of her until the newborn phase passes, I was furious. "There is a reason I chose you Alec. You will see in time." What was the reason? What will I 'see in time'? I carried the girl to her room and put her on the bed. I bit her, then sat down on the window seat. An hour passed. She wasn't making a sound. Just lying there. Did I do something wrong? Her heart was still beating. I ran to the throne room and told the kings of her silence. Aro told me that one of the Cullens had told her screaming is pointless, so she is staying quiet. I went back to the room and sat down again. The hours passed, I got more and more bored. I decided to look through some of the books. Picking up an old copy of an Italian fairytale, I sat back down and read human speed. I tried to concentrate on the book, but I couldn't help but look at the girl on the bed in front of me. Isabella. She was very pretty, for a human. She had long brown hair, brown eyes and fair skin. Her style was atrocious though. Jane would kill her if she wore jeans and an old jumper when she was a vampire. I gave up on trying to read the book and just watched her. She was fascinating. Her boyfriend was a vampire, and she didn't even care. No mental powers worked on her. But unlike Desire, who was immune to all powers, Bella could be affected by physical ones. 'Wait, when did I start calling her Bella?'

Bella POV

The pain gradually got more tolerable, and I soon got the feeling back in my hands, but I didn't dare move. I knew if I did, I would scream. I heard people talking, Alec and Aro, I think. They spoke for a while, then abruptly stopped. Then I felt it. One last jolt of pain. Once it was over, I opened my eyes, then sat up. I could see everything. I could hear everything. It was amazing. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. My skin was white, and my eyes were blood red. "Isabella! How wonderful! Immortality suits you. We shall leave you to get changed, then Alec will return to bring you to the throne room." They left, so I went into the closet and changed into a navy blue dress. It was loose at the top with a halter neck, and then tight at the bottom. I never really wore things like this, but I have to admit, it suits me. When Alec returned, we went to the throne room. There were a few hundred tourists there, and soon after Heidi shut the door, they screamed. All the vampires in the room started killing. I was overcome by the smell of the blood and before I knew what I was doing, I had drained nine humans. As the bodies were cleared, I looked down and noticed I hadn't got a drop of blood on the beautiful dress. I couldn't help it, I smiled at Aro, and he looked like a child at Christmas.

I enjoyed writing this chapter. I forgot how much fun writing can be!


	9. True Mate

Bella POV

The next few days were all the same. Nothing interesting happening. I found out I had a mental shield, which is cool. I feel a pull in my chest every time I'm near Alec though. It's like I _need_ to be near him. Jane is a lot nicer than everyone thinks. She's just protective of her family. Demetri and Felix are great, they're a lot like Emmett and Jasper. I haven't seen Desire a lot. Every time I do, she is with Caius. I walk past them sometimes and he glares at me, while she runs to keep up with him, mouthing sorry. I wonder what happened? Felix bounded into my room just then, "Bella, the kings request your presence in the throne room." Putting down the book I was reading, I ran to the throne room alone, not getting lost once.

"Ah, Isabella. Could you and Alec please go to the village and give a letter to the manager of the tourism centre? Thank you." Aro handed Alec the letter, then we left the castle together. We walked human speed through the crowded town. Another power of mine was self control, due to the fact I had time to mentally prepare myself for becoming a vampire. The silence was uncomfortable, so I tried starting a conversation. "How old are you?" He looked at me strangely, then answered.

"Physically? 19. Actually? 1013." Wow, so I was right about him being nineteen, but over a thousand? Wow. "You?" His question surprised me. I thought he knew?

"I'm 18." The conversation carried on like this, asking each other questions about our lives, or past lives. I found out he and Jane didn't have such a good childhood.

He wasn't being mean to me, or calling me 'girl'. It was nice, he was nice. I noticed that every time he said my name, I got a warm feeling inside.

We got to the tourism centre about an hour later, there was a girl standing behind the desk, she had a too-tight white shirt on and her blonde hair was straightened to the tip. She had way too much make up on and a name tag that said her name was Lizzie. We walked up to her and I asked to see the manager. I was still surprised at how silky my voice sounded. She looked at me, then at Alec, she smiled and flipped her hair. "I'll just go get him." She went through a door behind her, then returned a moment later. "He'll just be a minute." She then turned to Alec.

"So, I haven't seen you around here before. Where are you from?" She asked in what she probably thought was a sexy, sultry voice. Alec replied that he lived here, in the castle. She looked shocked for a second but composed herself, a sly grin on her face. Why was she flirting with _my_ Alec? Wait, when did he become my Alec? I'm not jealous, am I? I mentally scolded myself. "So, is this your sister?" She asked. I tried not to laugh, imagining what would have happened if Jane was here. Alec shook his head.

"She's my girlfriend." Yeah. Wait, what? His girlfriend? When did that happen? He was just doing this to get rid of the girl right? Right? I tried to keep my emotions hidden as the girl looked at me with disgust. I gave a quick smile as the manager walked up to us. Lizzie glared at me and then went over to a man looking at brochures. Alec handed the manager the letter from Aro, then left the centre. I followed him quietly. Once we were away from the centre he turned to me and apologized. "I'm sorry about that, I just wanted her to shut up."

"It's OK, I understand. She was annoying." He smiled at me, then we walked in silence back to the castle. After telling Aro we completed the task, I went for a walk to the gardens. After walking around for a while, I stopped at a large stone fountain. I became entranced by the water and didn't notice Alec come up behind me. "Beautiful, isn't it." I jumped.

"Yeah, it is." I replied, smiling at the reflection of him in the water. A few moments passed.

"Edward Cullen isn't your mate." He said bluntly. What? Yes he is, he said he was, Carlisle said he was. I was a wreck when he left.. He was my mate, Wasn't he?

"How would you know?"

"Because Marcus can read bonds. Cullen thought he was your mate, but he's not. Someone in the Volturi is your true mate." He spoke with a strained voice. Edward lied? No, he didn't know I wasn't his true mate. My true soul mate is in Volterra?

"Who is it?" I asked, scared of the answer.

He said the next word with so much conviction, it was almost scary. "Me."

I turned to look at him, then the next thing I knew, we were kissing,


	10. Old Friends

OK, this chapter will be a year later because the stuff between that is pretty boring. Plus, I want the Cullens to come in XD.

One Year Later

Bella POV

Things were great. Alec and I have been together since the kiss in the gardens. Everyone was happy for us, even Jane. Well, Jane was more ecstatic than happy. Things have been pretty much the same, but now I'm with Alec, and we're engaged! The wedding will be next month! I'm so excited, but nervous too. Especially since Aro decided to invite every single vampire clan there is. Even the Cullens.

Edward POV

I decided I couldn't live without my Bella any more, so we have moved back to Forks. Esme called Charlie and invited him and my angel over for dinner, they should be here any minute.

Charlie parked his cruiser in the drive way then came into the house, alone. I tried to find Bella's scent, but I couldn't. Where is she?

"Hello, Charlie. Where is Bella?" Carlisle asked when we were all seated in the living room.

"She moved to Italy months ago, she's gone to college there." He said gruffly. Italy? I saw my whole family tense. After dinner, which we pretended to eat, we said goodbye to Charlie and had a family meeting. We were going to Italy to get my beloved Bella back, if she's still alive.

Bella POV

Jane was my made of honour, and Heidi my bridesmaid. I'd tried to ask Desire, because she was the first person who was kind to me, but I couldn't find her. Jane said that Desire doesn't like weddings, so I guess it's good I couldn't find her. The days were passing quickly, and the more anxious I got, the more controlling Jane got with all the wedding plans.

I was dressed in a short black, strapless dress and pumps. My hair was down and I had a Volturi crest around my neck. I was running with Alec, Heidi and Jane down to the throne room, where Aro requested everyone must go at once. It must be urgent. When I entered the room, hand in hand with Alec, I was surprised at what I saw. It was the Cullens, Felix and Demetri holding back Edward, who was screaming at Aro for killing me. "You told her you didn't love her." Aro said simply.

"I lied." Edward calmed down now, becoming slightly limp in Felix and Demetri's grasp. I walked to the thrones and turned to face the Cullens, still holding Alec's hand, and being flanked by Jane and Heidi. "I'm not dead. The guard came to my house and asked me to join the Volturi. I came here voluntarily." They looked shocked. Edward had managed to get out of the guards grasp. He rushed up to me and kissed me. I through him on the floor, I still had some of that newborn strength. He looked shocked and hurt. "Bella, I love you."

"I know, and I love you, always will. But you are not my mate. I found my true mate. I'm engaged Edward." I said, holding up my left hand with the Gothic diamond ring on it.

"To who?" He asked. I lifted my right hand, with Alec's still grasped tightly in it, and showed it to him. The Cullens all looked shocked.

"When is the wedding?" Alice asked, breaking the silence. She had a look of hope in her eyes.

"Next month. Jane is my made of honour and Heidi is a bridesmaid. Sorry Alice." As I explained this, she got more and more heartbroken. I knew she always wanted to plan Edward and I's wedding. Liam, one of the guards, brought in a bunch of people.

"Everybody, the Cullens will be staying for a while, I hope." Aro looked at Carlisle for confirmation, he nodded. "Someone will show you to your rooms."

"Bella, would you like to show us where you hunt?" Carlisle asked. He thought I hunted animals? I tried once, but they were horrible. All the Volturi laughed, including me.

"Sorry, I drink humans. Animals are vile." I scrunched my nose and everyone laughed again. The Cullens once again looked shocked, but left so we could enjoy our meal. All of this was said in vampire speed, so none of the humans heard any of it.

"Hey there are the Cullens, and there's Bella!" I recognised that voice. I turned around, and sure enough, standing there was Mike, Jessica, Lauren and all the rest excluding Angela and Ben. "Let me have these ones. They were mean to me back in Forks." I said, loud enough for everyone to hear. I walked up to them, and glared. I quickly bit Lauren and drained her. The humans screamed as I did so. Mike and Jessica looked terrified as their friends' body dropped to the floor. "Welcome to the Volturi. Home to vampire royalty." I lunged at Jessica and Mike, then the rest of the Volturi started drinking the rest of the group.


	11. Library

I know Bella was OOC in the previous chapter, but if she was with the Volturi for a year she would be different than if she had stayed with the Cullens. And you have to admit, Mike, Jess and Lauren were super annoying. I've went back and sorted some of the mistakes I made, mostly because they were annoying me and I know a lot of people hate reading stuff with mistakes. (Like me) haha.

Bella POV

After feeding, I walked to the library, which is where Gianna told me the Cullens were. They all stared at me when I walked in. "Hey." I don't know why I'm so nervous.

"Bella, what happened?" Edward was the one who spoke. I sat down next to Alice on the leather couch and told them everything that happened since the day they left me. Once I had finished, they just looked at me. Just as I was thinking of leaving, I remembered something.

"Carlisle, you never mentioned Desire. Did you not know her?" He looked at me then sighed.

"Desire was changed after I left the Volturi. I have met her in passing many times, but I didn't mention her because she is.. different. She is extremely intelligent and knows more than even Aro. She has powers that are unbelievable. She is shy and closed off, but if you annoy her, upset her or make her mad... a million newborns could never beat her." He explained. That explained some things, but not all.

"Why would she marry Caius then? He's so mean and she's so..." I struggled to find the right word.

"You don't know Caius. He is very secretive, only Aro and Desire know of his past, but I can guarantee you, Caius is anything but mean." Carlisle said the words with conviction, but I just couldn't bring myself to believe him. I have never spent any time with Desire, never mind Caius, since I got lost last year, so I'm not sure. What Carlisle said made sense though, so I just let it go.

I spent the afternoon and night in the library with the Cullens, just catching up. Then in the morning Jane found me and dragged me away to my room, which is now mine and Alec's room, but not before I invited Esme, Rosalie and Alice along. They agreed and we all met up with Heidi to plan the wedding.


	12. The Wedding

**Bella POV**

The Cullens stayed for the wedding, which I was happy about. Alec got to know them, and was now only hostile towards Edward, even though I had forgive him. Hell, I think I was the only one to forgive him, he didn't even forgive himself!

The weeks past, and then it was the big day. _My_ big day. I'm more nervous than when I first came to Volterra! Jane, Heidi and Alice helped me into my dress. It was black, sleeveless and had a long trail. The skirt area had silver sparkles on it and the top was backless. I had my hair in a tight bun on the top of my head, with some hair loosely hanging at the sides of my face. I had some light make-up on, and I was wearing flat, black ballet pumps. I had some hooped black earrings and the black Volturi crest around my neck. I was ready.

I walked down the isle with Carlisle. The wedding was outdoors, near the fountain where Alec and I had out first kiss. There were black and red roses all around, and all of the guests were wearing red, grey or purple. I recognised some of the guests, like the Denali's, but a lot of them I didn't know. Jane and Heidi were wearing red, halter neck maxi dresses. Then, standing there in all his glory, was Alec. He was in a jet black, velvet tuxedo, with a black shirt and bow tie. He looked breathtakingly amazing. It took all my strength, and Carlisle's, for me not to bolt straight to him. When I finally did get to him, I couldn't take my eyes off of him. We said our vows, then kissed. It was the best kiss we had ever had, that I had ever had. He was mine, and I was his. Forever.

**All I have to say about this is that this is pretty much my dream wedding, and... Bow-ties are cool.**


	13. Epilogue

I know I said that this story would be at least 15 chapters, but it turned out slightly differently than I planned. Thank you to everyone who has read this, favourited it and followed it. Thank you.

It's been 100 years since Alec and Bella married. They fall in love more and more each day. The Cullens visit regularly, and Edward has found his true mate, a vampire named Evangeline, who was a nomad for a while before joining the Denali's. She's very nice, and everyone loves her. Bella visited Charlie and Renee on their death beds and told them everything. The whole lot. They thanked her and hoped her happiness. Bella became close friends with Desire, and found out the truth about the mysterious girl and her husband. Jane married Demetri, and Felix began dating Heidi. Gianna was killed, but not by the Volturi. She crashed her car whilst driving to the village. And Forks? Let's just say it's got a few guard dogs keeping it free of wandering vampires.


End file.
